Save Me
by PeaceLoveTwilight1995
Summary: Bella is sent to live with her dad in Forks so he can straighten her out.He thinks its working, or does a certain family have something to do with it.
1. Prologue

A/N This is my firat fan fiction ever! So plz constructive criticism is completely welcome! Along with ideas, and compliments. Tell me if I should go on or not. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight (For now * Evil Grin *

Prologue

BPOV

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned as I knocked my alarm off my bed stand to turn it off. Today was the day. I was moving to a stupid, little town called Forks to stay with my dad. I honestly didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice. Ever since my mom found out about my so called "issues" she had been threatening to send me if I didn't straighten out. I didn't take her seriously because she never went through with anything. I kind of wish I had now. I didn't want to move to a tiny, stupid, rainy, freezing cold town with my dad who I hadn't seen in years. My mom thought it would be good for me. My dad is the Chief of Police in his town and my mom thought that maybe he could whip me into shape since apparently she couldn't. I didn't do anything that bad. Just a few parties or drinks, and I only smoked ajoint once! But she didn't know about the joint, and I didn't plan on telling her that anytime soon. What she was really worried about was the cutting. She thought I was suicidal, which I wasn't. If I wanted to kill myself I would have done that a long time ago. I just wanted a release. Something to distract me from my painful face I saw every time I closed my eyes. It was horribe. But my mom saw the cuts as horrible. She was wrong. Those cuts on my arms and thighs. They weren't horrible they were my life line. I probably would have killed myself if I didn't have a distraction from the pain. From that horrible night.

Oh well. What's done is done. I couldn't back get of this now. All my things were packed and Charlie was expecting me. So I reluctantly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water sooth the knots from my back, and grabbed my razer. My beautiful, wonderful razor. I held it on my thigh, and applied pressure, and dragged it across my leg. I was under a lot of stress, so I needed a lot of release today. You know I used to faint at the sight of blood, pretty funny huh. Now I didn't even feel the least but dizzy. I welcomed it. I welcomed the throbbing pain that helped my feelings just wash away down the drain. I got out dried my dark brown hair, put on some eye liner, mascara, and some dark eyeshadow. I put on some dark blue, almost black skinny jeans, along with a black shirt with a bleeding rose on it. I went downstairs, and thought of the hell of a year I was going to have.

A/N Well there it is. So tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Well, heres Chapter 1, a couple people were actually interested so I didn't want to let them down..... So yaaaaaaa.....

Disclaimer: I will just wait untill the world is taken over, and no one will notice the abscence of SM (hehehe). Then I will stake my rightful claim of Twilight! But for now...... it belongs to SM -_-

Chapter 1

BPOV

I went downstairs to meet my mom, but refused to speak to her. I wasn't going to pretend like I was all excited, and happy tp go. I wanted her to know how much I hated her for sending me. Well, I guess I could never hate my mom, but I was still pretty pissed.

"Oh, Bella! I know you must hate me right now, but I promise it's all for the best," she said, and gave me an apoligetic smile.

"Sure, mom, sure." I just responded in a monotone voice.

"Ok then, we better get going then don't want to miss your flight."

"Ya I would never want that to happen!" Hint the sarcasm.

My mom just rolled her eyes. As we walked outside, it felt like we were walking into an oven. Even though it was only seven in the morning in January. I would miss Phoenix. I would miss the baking sun, the dry heat, the cacti, the wide blue sky that stretched from horizon to horizon. I hadn't been to Forks since I was 14. That was three years ago, but I'm sure nothing has changed. I used to go for a few weeks every summer, until I was old enough to speak for myself. It's not that I didn't like my dad or anything, I just hated the weather. I always felt somewhat claustophobic under the thick, gray blanket that covered the entire town. Although there wasn't much to cover. There was barely more than 3,000 people in that one small town. Everyone knew everyone, except for me of course. I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of my moms voice.

"Bella, honey, we're here."

I didn't realise I was so out of it. I guess self-pity will do that to you. I silently got out of the car, and retrieved my bags. I didn't have much. I would need to buy more clothes when I got there. It was always hot in Phoenix, so I never needed clothes for cold weather. I had picked a few things up last weekend, when I new that I didn't have a choice. I checked my bags in, and my mom and I, went over to the terminals. I didn't feel like eating anything, and my mom refused to leave my side untilthe last possible second. She new she had to send me, but she almost hated me leaving as much I did. Almost. Of course not enough to keep me from going. I sighed.

"Bella are you ok?" My mom asked in a worried tone.

"Ya just thinking."

"You know that no matter what I still love you. Right?"

I smiled a weak smile. "Ya mom I know. You're doing this because you care." And that was the truth. She was just trying to do what she thought was best for me. So I shouldn't make her suffer for just trying to help. I could sulk on the plane.

"I knew you would understand!"

She gave me a tight hug, and then kissed my cheek. Then they announced it was time to board the plane.

"Oh! I miss you already!"

"I know mom me too." We were both crying by this time, but it was time to go. We said our final good-byes, and I boarded the plane. I ended up sitting next to some business lady who just wanted to sleep the whole time. So she shut the window, and fell asleep. Fine by me, I didn't want to see where or think about the place I was going. Finally the plane took off. I know I was really annoyed about going, but I had to admit, I did feel a little relieved to be out of the city where my worst nightmare occured. The reason why my life went downhill. The reason why I would cut myself. I still maintained my grades, but inside I was destroyed beyond repair, ever since that fateful night.....

**Flashback**

_Mike and I were riding in his surburban, after he had taking me out for dinner. I was floating on clouds. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect life. I had the perfect mom, the perfect home, the perfect school (well not perfect, what school could ever be perfect, but as close as it gets), perfect friends, and to top it all off, the perfect boyfriend, the love of my life. _

_Mike was supposed to be driving me home, but we weren't going the right way. We were heading to his house. _

_"Mike I thought you were taking me home."_

_"Well my parents are out of town for the weekend, so we can have the whole house to ourselves." He saide this with a startnge grin on his face, that I had never seen before, but I went along with it. I mean this is Mike we were talking about._

_We pulled into the driveway, and before I could open the door he was there opening it for me, such a gentleman._

_"Thank you." _

_We walked into the house, and he led me upstairs to his parents bedroom, with that same smile on his face. He opened the door and led me in._

_"Mike why are we in your parents bedroom?" I was starting to get suspicious now, and a little nervous._

_"Tonight I thought we could have a little fun." _

_"W-w-what do you mean?" I was really nervous now._

_"I mean you, me declaring our love for eachother." _

_Then lik a ton of bricks it hit me. He wanted to have sex with me! Oh My Gosh! What was I going to say, I couldn't do this, I wouldn't._

_"M-m-mike, I don't think that....that this is the best idea."_

_The smile vanished._

_"Why? Don't you love me?" He started to get angry now._

_"Of course I do, but I'm not ready to do this, I don't want to."_

_"If you love me prove it."_

_With that said he pushed me on the bed,and started to remove my clothes._

_"MIKE!!! STOP!!!!"_

_"Bella!" He said it like a growl. "You are going to have sex with me whether you like it or not! You are mine, and you will never forget that!"_

_"PLEASE!!!!! STOP!!!!"_

_He grabbed something off the nightstand. Rope. He must of known this would happen. That I wouldn't want to, but he planned on doing it anyway. He tied my hands above my head, and tied the rope to the meatal headboard. Now I was screaming at the top of my lungs._

_"SOMEONE!!!! PLEASE!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"_

_He gagged me. He ripped my shirt off, and then my jeans. Now I was just in my bra, and underwear. He then took his shirt off, and then his pants, so he was standing over me in nothing but a pair of boxers. He slowly undid my bra, and removed my underwear. I was reliving the day of my rape._

_Once he was done, he took a knife, and carved an M on my thigh._

_"This will remind you that you will always belong to me."_

**End Flashback**

I woke up gasping. Thank goodness no one noticed. Thankfully Mike ended up moving shortly after that. The reason why his parents were away, was because they were closing the deal on their knew house. He ended up moving out of state. I didn't know where, and I didn't care. As long as he was away from me. Just then the seatbelt sign flashed. I had slept the whole way, and we were beginning to make the decent into Seattle where my dad was waiting.

Well, here we go.

A/N So what did you think? Good, bad, burned your eyes. I didn't want to go into details with the rape, I tried to spare your eyes a little. So tell me what you think! :) Thx


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry it's taken a while to update I have been sooooo busy! Friday I spent the night at my friends house, and Saturday I went to Magic Mountain with her, and a couple other of friends. Then I went home that night,and my older bro was throwing a party. Then it was Mother's Day, and Monday I was sooooo tired from the lack of sleep on the weekend. Tuesday I had to go to my grandparents house, and spend the night there so I could go to my doctors appointment on Wednesday for my sprained ankle because my parents had to work. And yes I went to Magic Mountain with a sprained ankle, painful but worth it! :) Today I was able to squeeze in a little writing between homework and packing. Tomorrow I leave for a mother daughter retreat, and I don't get back until Sunday. So I will probably update sometime next week. Oh, and I'm really dissapointed because I didn't get into the high school I wanted to so now I don't know where to go..... I was really depending on it. But oh well. So I will stop my ranting and go on with the story enjoy!

Disclaimer Me: I own Twilight :)

Gets smacked on the back of the head by Alice

Alice: You do not! Tell the truth!

Me: Yes I Do!

Alice: No You Don't!

Me: Yes I Do!

Alice: Yes You Do!

Me: No I Dont! Wait! What? No!

Alice: Ha :)

Me: -_-

BPOV

Chapter 2

As I exited the terminal I decided to find my dad first, and get my suitcase second. It wasn't that hard to find my dad. He had just come from his job, and was still in his police uniform. I walked up to him, and was enguled in a huge hug. My dad and I were never that great about expressing our emotions so he must of been pretty happy to see me. I would never understand how anyone could be happy to see me. The emo freak.

"I really missed you Bells."

"I really missed you to Ch-Dad." He didn't like it when I called him Charlie so I could only do that behind his back.

We got my little suitcase and headed to his police cruiser. I was so looking forward to being driven to school by the police chief. Hint the Sarcasm. Again. On our way to Forks we didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. When we did talk, it was just a light conversation on how I've been, what I've been up to, etc. I knew he knew about my cutting "problem", but I was grateful he didn't bring it up. Finally we arrived at the house. A two story white house. It was old, but it wasn't that bad. It looked exactly the same except for the old red 53' Chevy truck in the driveway. I didn't remember that.

"Whose car is that?"

"Yours." He had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Mine?"

"I decided it could be your homecoming gift. I didn't think you would want to be driven to school by the police chief. People might get the wrong idea." He winked at me.

"Oh My Gosh! Dad you shouldn't have! You didn't need to get me a car!"

"Well, do you rememebr old Billy Black. I go fishing with him alot. Well he's now in a wheel chair so he didn't really have a need for it, and he though that you might like it."

"Like it? I LOVE IT!!!! Thank you so much dad!" Now it was my turn to hug.

He chuckled. "Glad you like it."

I jumped out of the cruiser to get a closer look. Now I was standing right by it, jumping up in down like a 3 year old in Christmas morning. In Phoenix I would either take the bus or use my mom's car if I needed to get around, but now I had my vert own car! Maybe coming here wouldn't be so bad after all. But all my good thoughts vanished when I thought of the true torture I would be enduring tomorrow. It would be my first day at my new high school. At least at my old school I was ignored, and left alone, most of the time. Now I had to start all over again. I internally groaned. Charlie had already gone inside to take my stuff inside. I went inside, and went up the stairs to my room. Nothing had really changed. The walls were still the same color, so were the curtains, even my old rocking chair was inthe corner. The only difference was the desk Charlie got me soI could do my schoolwork, and the new computer on it so I could keep in touch with Renee by emails.

"I cleared off a couple of the shelves in the bathroom for you. So I'll just let you get settled then." With that said he went downstairs to probably watch some baseball game. Charlie and his sports. I rolled my eyes.

I went into the bathroom to put my stuff away. I stripped down, turned on the water, and grabbed my razor. Renee had thought she got rid of all of them, but she wasn't even close. I stepped into the water, and let the lukewarm water massage all the knots from my back. I was exhausted. I dragged the razor across my skin, and let my blood flow own the drain, along with all my stressful emotions. I was so tired now, I was about to pass out. Today had been stressful, but tomorrow would be even more overwhelming. I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed, even though it was only 9 o'clock. Might as well get as much sleep as I can get. I fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A/N There it is. Chapter 2. :) Hope you liked it. I want at leats 2-3 reviews. Can you do that? I keep getting author and story alerts, but no one reviews! So if you want that next chapter you better review! I'll update when I get back. :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry I've taken so long, I've just been really busy with camp and I missed school because of it so I had a lot of work to do, and I had another Dr's appointment for my foot, and they said that it's a really bad sprain, and I have to wear a boot. -_- Oh joy. Anyway sorry it took so long, but here it is.

Diclaimer: Normally I would try to make some kind of a joke that isn't really that funny, but today I'm too tired so..... Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Ugh I can't believe I admitted it -_-

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up at five this morning, not that I got much sleep last night anyway. I couldn't the constant rain kept me up. Oh, well. I guess I better get used to it. I got up grabbed my bag of toilitries, and headed for the bathroom. I turned the water to luke warm, undressed, and stepped in. I formed another cut, but this time on my arm. I had a few previous scars on my arm, but they weren't very noticable. I changed to my thighs a week after I started cutting my arms. It was kind of suspicious when you showed up with long sleeves on a bright sunny day while it was 100 degrees outside. It wasn't that comfortable either. So I ended up switching to my upper thighs. Here though, it would be the other way around. So after I was done I dryed my hair until it was pretty straight, and headed to my room to change. I could just barely hear Charlie getting up. I ended up putting on burgundy skinny jeans with a spiked belt and a black long-sleeved shirt with skulls on them. I pulled on my black converse, and went downstairs. I was at the middle step when I realized I hadn't tripped once since I got here. With that thought, I tripped on the last step. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Thank goodness, Charlie was right there, and was able to cathch me before I fell.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I blushed a deep crimson.

He chuckled. "Your welcome. I'm just glad that you're still partially the same Bella."

"Some things never change." I sighed.

He sighed too. "But some do" He looked over my outfit, and grimaced slightly.

I maneuvered out of his arms, and grabbed a gronola bar from the kitchen.

"That's your breakfast?" He asked.

"I'll have a bug lunch don't worry dad. I don't want to be late my first day."

"You have plenty of time Bells."

"But still better safe then sorry." I said with a fake smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Kay. Bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

I stepped outside into the freezing cold, and hurried to my truck. I got to the school in plenty of time. There were barely any cars in the parking lot. I parked in a space that said Teachers Only right outside ofthe office. I would only be a few minutes. I left the warmth of my cab, and hurried to the office. When I opened the door I immediately felt the warmth of the heater. The office was a small room that was cut in half by a mahogony desk with a middle-aged, red-haired women behind it. Her name tag said . She looked and smiled.

"Well hello dear. What can I do for you."

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan."

Her eyes widened."Oh yes! Chief Swan's daughter! Hello sweetheart its so nice to meet you!. I have your schedule right here."

She gave me my schedule and highlighted the best routes to take to get to each class. She also gave me a slip to give to each of my teachers to sign, and said to bring it back at the end of the day. By the time I got back to my truck the parking lot was already filled with cars. I backed out, and parked in a different spot next to a Silver Volvo. It also happened to be the nicest car in the entire school. They had just pulled in too so they were getting out of their cars. I got out, and made my wayarounf my truck. I slipped on a patch of ice, and braced myself for the impact. Before that happened, I felt a pair of cold arms snake around my waist, saving me from the fall. I glanced up to thank the person who saved me, and got lost in a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

A/N Muhahahahaha!!!! Cliffhanger!!! I think. I don't know. Oh, well I knowit's short, but like I said I'm tired, and my foot is throbbing. I know I'm so optimistic! Lol. So tell me what you think. The more reviews Iget the longer I'll make it. So review people! Or you won't get to see what happens to Bella, and the pair of topaz eyes! Thx :) I want 5 reviews before Ipost the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated..... but I only got 1 review!!!! And it was from my bff!!! :( I guess nobody likes my story, but oh well...... and I'm happy to say my foot is better now....some what. I had to wear a big cast for a while, but I decided to stop wearing it, and so I took it off, and it's ok! I just can't run on it yet, and I had to wear it to my 8th grade graduation trip to Disneyland, which I went with my BFF Stephanie!!!! aka theperson13.....hehehehe shes gonna be mad I exposed her name, and now shes gonna think someone is gonna stalk her just beacause I exposed her name..... but too bad.... muahahahaha! I'm evil. I know. Not really, but kinda....anyway I just had coffeee so I'm really hyper hehe. This story is gonna be a little hard to write because I just got over my own emo stage.... Yes I was emo.... WAS..... but I'm getting over it.....this might make it a little harder, but oh well.... I have willpower! I haven't cut in 25 days! :) Last time I tried to quit I only lasted 3 weeks....but this time I'm done for good :) Yaaaaay! Cutting is a baaaaaaad habit. Anyone who is thinking of trying....DON'T!!! It's stupid. You may feel better for a little bit, but all it does is make things worse in the end. Sorry I'm ranting about my stupid problems....so anyway here is Chapter 4 Yaaaaaaay! :)**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight**

**Edward: No you don't Stephanie Meyer does.**

** Me: *whines* But I want to own it! :(**

**Edward: Sorry, I'll give you monster though.....**

** Me: *Tackles Edward* MONSTER!!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!! STEPHANIE OWNS TWILIGHT!!!!! AND I OWN THIS MONSTER!!!! :)**

**(Sorry I really loooooove monster.....and coffee)**

**BPOV**

_RECAP: She gave me my schedule and highlighted the best routes to take to get to each class. She also gave me a slip to give to each of my teachers to sign, and said to bring it back at the end of the day. By the time I got back to my truck the parking lot was already filled with cars. I backed out, and parked in a different spot next to a Silver Volvo. It also happened to be the nicest car in the entire school. They had just pulled in too so they were getting out of their cars. I got out, and made my way around my truck. I slipped on a patch of ice, and braced myself for the impact. Before that happened, I felt a pair of cold arms snake around my waist, saving me from the fall. I glanced up to thank the person who saved me, and got lost in a pair of beautiful topaz eyes._

Topaz. That's a strange eye color, but yet so beautiful. All of a sudden those topaz eyes turned black. Blacker than coal. I've heard of eyes changing color, but never that fast or drastically. I tryed to avert my gaze so I wouldn't be staring. He set me back on my feet, and took a step back.

"Ummm thanks" was all I managed to choke out as I got a better look at his body. He was tall, taller than me, but not a giant. He was probably around 6 feet. He had smooth, perfect, pale skin. Paler than me! I didn't think that was possible. His hair was in a complete disarray, like he just got outof bed, but still looked perfect. In fact he looked completely perfect. Like a greek god with beautiful bronze hair and topaz eyes.

"Your welcome." Was all he said, and then briskly walked in the direction of the school.

I was about to walk away too, when a short pixie like girl with short spiky dark hair and the same strange colored eyes stepped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said, and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I shooke her hand, and noticed it was cold too.

"Bella" was all I said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm sorry my brother couldn't stay and introduce himself properly, but he had to go join the rest of our family. His names Edward." _ the greek god had a name. _

"Thats ok." I replyed.

"So your the chiefs daughter. The school has been expecting you." _Oh Joy._

"Oh" was my genius reply.

"Come on I'll show you around."

"Ok" I was already starting to like Alice. She was nice enough, and gave off a friendly vibe. I had a feeling nobody could not like her once they met her.

She grabbed my hand, and I had to practically runto keep up with her. She may have been little, but man did this girl have alot of energy. Sheesh what did this girl have for breakfast, monster? **(hehe monster!)**

"What's your first class?" She asked once we got near the buildings.

I took out my schedule, and checked my first class.

"English"

"Me too!" She shrieked, causing some people passing by to stare.

I just chucked.

"C'mon I'll show you were it is. I can already tell we're going to be great friends."

So we once again, took off running to our first class.

Once we got there I handed my slip to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Hello Miss Swan I hope your enjoying Forks so far."

I just nodded.

"Well here is the list of books we will covering, and you can take a seat where ever you like."

"Thank you" I tookthe list, and took the empty seat next to Alice. I looked over the list which looked fairly easy. I had already read most of them. Shakespeare, the Bronte sisters, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens, Jane Austen.

"So I want to know all about you! Where did you live before? What made you live here? Have you had any boyfriends? Best friends?" Of course the girl asked all the right questions.

"I used to live in Phoenix with my mom, but I kind of missed my dad so I decided to come live woth him for a while. I didn't really have a lot of friends back home, and not many boyfriends." I shivered.

Right then a tall blonde walked in that had the same pale skin as Alice and Edward, and sat down next to Alice.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper" She said with a huge smile onher face. It was totally obvious from the way that they looked at eachother, that they were in love.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi" I said timidly.

We chatted for a while, and I found out that Alice, Edward, and Jasper were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, along woth two others name Emmett and Rosalie who were also together. Alice said that I could sit with her family at lunch, and meet them.

Soon after that the teacher called the class to order. English has always been an easy subject for me since I love to read and write. After class was dismissed Alice and Jasper said they would meet me at lunch, and we parted out seperate ways. After that school passed in a daze. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I met a couple other people including a few boys. A couple of people invited me to sit with them at lunch, but I told them I was already sitting with someone, and maybe another time. What a difference. In Phoenix I was known as a freak. Here everybody was so nice. Well, almost everybody.

As I walked into the lunch room and a few girls approached me. They wore tight fitted and revealing clothing. They had bleached blonde hair, and waaaaay too much makeup on.

"I saw you in Edward Cullen's arms this morning." One said.

"What do you think you were doing, Bitch" Another said.

The obvious leader of the group got right up in my face, glared at me, and said. "Edward Cullen is mine, if I ever catch you with him again, Bitch, I will make your life a living hell." She said coldly.

"It already is now that she has seen your ugly face, Tanya." Alice said, as she came walking up with Jasper close behind.

"Stay out of this freak" Tanya said.

"Ya go back to the circus where you belong!"

"Oh shut up, and leave Bella alone. Edward isn't yours, and never will be. You would think you would get the picture by now, but no. You still insist on draping yourself over Edward like the tramp you are even though he has clearly stated he wants nothing to do with you! Sheesh get a brain! Come on Bella." With that she left the 3 fake, wanna be Barbie dolls, and dragged me to the table.

"Wow. Thanks Alice."

"No problem" She said with a big smile. "I always stick up for my friends, and I love seeing there faces when I piss them off."

I smiled in return. There faces were pretty funny.

**A/N Ok I'm gonna stop their because my mom is nagging me, and saying its too late to be on the computer. Oh well. I'll right more soon. I'm so glad that summer is here so I will be able to write more because I have nothing to do during the day since both of my parents work, and leave me stranded at home. Sorry if there are any mistakes. My space bar doesn't work very well so alot of the words are jumbled together. I took a quick look, and didn't see many mistakes, but I'm sure I missed some. So pppppplllllllzzzzzzzzz review!!! It only takes a few seconds. I love to here people thoughts on my story. I'll write more soon. **

**Peace, Love 3, Twilight!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello pplz of the world! Or at least people who are reading this story. Anyway I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't longer I would have kept going, but it was really late,or at least what my mom calls late, when I was righting so I had to stop. I was so sad because the Document Manager was down so I couldn't update until the next morning. Why am I telling you this? I don't know. I just needed something to right....Anyway I almost started cutting again! I was really really close, but I restrained myself. My dad and I got into this really big argument over what I was wearing, and it just ended badly. He called me a slut and I called him a drunk (hes an alcoholic) and we both got really upset. We aren't really talking because we are both way too stubborn to. We are alot alike so we fight alot.... I have apologized so many times before, but he has never told me once that he was sorry for doing something, and I'm tired of it. HE'S JUST TOO DAMN PROUD! Anyway. :) Enough of my stupid problems. On with Chapter 5! Oh and I edited Chapter 1. I thought that carving Mike's name into her chest was a little drastic soI switched it to an M on her thigh. **

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly own Twilight....Too much work....I'm too lazy....**

**BPOV:**

_Recap : "Wow. Thanks Alice."_

_"No problem" She said with a big smile. "I always stick up for my friends, and I love seeing there faces when I piss them off."_

_ I smiled in return. There faces were pretty funny._

As we walked up to the table I saw two people I hadn't seen today. They must be Emmett and Rosalie. Damn. Alice wasn't kidding when she mention Rosalie's beauty. I thought I had low self esteem before.... I think it just dropped another whol 20 points.

"Bella this is Emmett, and Rosalie" Alice said.

Rosalie smiled "It's nice to meet you Bella." **(I know Rose is supposed to be a Bitch and all. But I like it when she's nice to Bella.)**

Emmett suprised me by standing up and encasing me in a giant bear hug!

"Can't......Breathe!" Was all I managed to gasp out.

Rosalie walked up, and smacked Emmett on the bacl of his head. "Emmett! Your crushing her!"

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled and then let me down.

I took advantage and gulped in a huge amount, of much needed air.

All of a sudden I heard a low chuckle right in back of me. I jumped, and my feet got tangled, sending me straight to the floor, but before I got there, I felt a pair of familiar cold arms wrap around my waist. I looked up, and was met by those familiar golden eyes.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I said.

He chuckled, and set me back on my feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and flashed a crooked grin at me. Momentarily dazzling me.

I shook my head, and snapped back to reality."B-Bella. Bella Swan." By now my face must have ben red as a tomatoe.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella." I just stood there looking at the floor. _Well this is akward....what do I say....._

I chance a look up, and saw the three blonde bitches glaring at me from across the room. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't think your _friends_ over there" I pointed to them "like me very much."

He looked across the room and grimaced. This time everybody chuckled a little.

"Yaaaa.....They aren't the most welcoming people in the school, and they are most definately **not **my friends. I hope they haven't said anything too nasty to you."

"Oh trust me Eddie" said Alice "they already gave Bella a big welcome for you."

"First off its _Edward." _Alice just rolled her eyes. "and second. What did they say?"

"Oh the usual. Stay away. Edwards mine. Bla Bla Bla."

"But don't worry Alice took care of them for me." I said with a smile. "For such a little person she's got a big temper on her."

"Hey!" She said while playfully swatting my arm.

Finally we all sat down, and chatted for a while. Everyone was really nice.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Bella?" Edward asked.

"Na. I'm not hungry. What about you?"

"No. We normally have a big breakfast, and a big dinner, so we don't really eat lunch."

"Well, I'm going to go to my next class." I said.

"Ok. What class do you have next?" Alice asked.

I looked at my schedule. Biology. "Biology with ."

"Oh. So does Edward. Why don't you show her where it is."

"Sure. Come on Bella." With that we walked to biology in a comfortable silence. Although it did get a little wierd with everyone staring at us. _Why are they staring at us? Are they staring at me or Edward? Probably me. Whatever._

We finally made it to the classroom, and I handed my slip.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Hello Bella. Let's see....Where can I put you." His eyes roamed over the students, and finally landed on an open seat. "Ah. Why don't you take the seat next to Mr. Cullen. Right over there." He said, while pointing at Edward. _Yay! I got to sit next to Edward! Man is he hot!_ _Woah! Where did that come from? Edward's just a friend. If even that. _

I slowly made my way over to my seat, so I wouldn't trip over anything.

"Hi." He said. When I fianlly manged to get to my seat.

"Hi, long time no see."

"Ok class. Today we are goint to watch a movie about the different stages of mitosis, and tomorow you will be doing an in class assignment with your partner on it."

_Cool. A movie. Easy enough. _Or so I thought.

As soon as the lights went off I felt a current of electricity shoot up my arm, and coarse through my body. The source. Edward Cullen. He was so close. If I just moved my arm a little, and just brush my arm against his. _No! Bella! Snap out of it! What is wrong with me! He's just a guy! A really really hot, perfect, strong, guy. Ugh! Maybe this movie isn't going to be so easy after all._

**A/N Soooooo watcha think? If my mom hadn't nagged me this would have been part of the last chapter, but oh well. So tell me what you think! Just click on that button down there that says review! It's not that hard! Oh and theperson13 just posted a new story so go check it out! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I no I no....what took me so long.....put all blame on my stupid brother. He was riding his mountain bike and doing jumps, and lets just say he didn't land one well. He chipped his tooth and has a torn meniscis (idk if i spelt that right). In other words he messed up his knee pretty badly, and now he's on crutches now. LOL!!! I think I've found someone even klutzier than me! Well, not klutzy, just stupid. LOL. Anyway since he can't drive he stays home all day, and he NEVER LEAVES THE COMPUTER! Ugh! So finally I caught him off of it, and I can write. So here you go. Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have much time since my brother is going to get mad if I don't get off soon so, ugh I cant believe I'm admitting this so easily....**** stephanie meyer owns twilight. ****You win this round stephanie, but mark my words Twilight will be mine one day! Muahahahaha!!!!! I think I've had too much caffeine today....**

**BPOV**

_Recap: _As soon as the lights went off I felt a current of electricity shoot up my arm, and coarse through my body. The source. Edward Cullen. He was so close. If I just moved my arm a little, and just brush my arm against his. _No! Bella! Snap out of it! What is wrong with me! He's just a guy! A really really hot, perfect, strong, guy. Ugh! Maybe this movie isn't going to be so easy after all._

Will this torture ever end!!!!

It's only been 10 minutes into the movie, and I'm already losing my mind!!! What is going on with me? I'm acting so weird over a guy a just met! I really need to snap out of it. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me excpet..... No I won't even think that bastards name. I can't get close to him. I just can't! He'll end up hurting me just like...._him._ An involuntary shiver ran up my spine just thinking that. I had to get out of here.

_What do I do?! What do I do?!_ I couldn't let that happen to me agian! Images of _his_ smiking face danced behind my eyelids, tormenting me. I needed to get out of here. I needed my razor! My breath started to come out in quick gasps. Only then did I realize that I had started to hyperventalate. Unshed tears were threatening to spill over. I quickly blinked them back, and did the most logical thing I should have done ages ago.

I raised my hand. "Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Are you sure? This video is very important."

Ha! Like I ccould focus through it anyway. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright if you insist."

As soon as those words left his mouth I bolted. I needed my razor! I couldn't stand this anymore! I ran to my locker, and nearly yanked the door off. I visibly relaxed when I saw the plastic bag peaking out at the back of my locker. The tears I had been holding back fell freely now as I reached for one of my precious razors. I couldn't wait. No one was around anyway. They were all still in class. I lifted my sleeve up to reveal all the crisscrossed scars on my arms. Some old. Some new. I held the smooth, cool, metal to my arm, but was abruptly cut off by my name being shouted.

"Bella!"

_Shit!_

**A/N Ok I know it's short but I need to ask you guys something. I personally hate it when people beat around the bush. So I want Edward to see her about to cut, and grab the razor from her, and find out she cuts, and bla bla bla. But some people might not like that, and think it's way to soon. So if that's the case I have another idea. So tell me what you think. The sooner I hear our opinions the sooner I will post. If I get alot of reviews, I will even kick my brother off the computer if I have to. But I won't do that if I don't get some feed back. A bunch of people have added me to alerts and favorites, and I don't even have half the amount of reveiews as those who have added me. Come on guys. If you don't start reviewing I will stop posting. I'm sorry if I sound really mean, but if nobody even likes my story enough to review I will just have to stop. So just review people! It's not that hard. You click a button write a couple words, and your done, and then I become happy :) Happy for me is good. The happier I am, the less I want to cut. Even though I still haven't cut, I don't like chancing it with getting upset. So don't upset me! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok finally I got some reviews! See you guys are capable of it! So I will definately expect more too come. I'm happy to say most people didn't think I was going to fast so I get to do it the original way I wanted to! Yaaaaay! So here it is Chapter 7......**

**Disclaimer: I will own Twilight! (As soon as pigs can fly, and monkeys go to the moon.)**

**BPOV**

_Recap: I lifted my sleeve up to reveal all the crisscrossed scars on my arms. Some old. Some new. I held the smooth, cool, metal to my arm, but was abruptly cut off by my name being shouted._

_"Bella!"_

_Shit!_

All of a sudden my razor was gone! Where did it go?! I looked up to see a fuming Edward standing in front of me, and guess what was in his hand. My razor!

"Give that back!" I tried to grab my razor, but he grabbed my wrist, and the horror was clear on his face as he stared at my exposed arm.

"Bella." This time it came out as a mere whisper. "Why? Why would you do something like this? Why are you hurting yourself?"

I looked down unable to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't have it. He grasped my chin, and tilted my head upward to look into his golden eyes filled with fury, confusion, and _pain?_ Why would he be in pain? I only just met him! He couldn't care about me that much! But from the look in his eyes I could already tell that he did. This thought brought on a whole new wave of tears, and I broke down sobbing. He pulled me into his chest, and held me, whispering comforting words in my ears. Funny. He was the one I wanted to get away from, but yet he's the one I sought comfort out of. My world just kept getting stranger, and stranger. But for once, I didn't care. All I cared about was here and now. As if the past, present, future didn't even exsist. All that mattered was I was here in Edward's arms. Nothing else. The whole building could have been burning around us, and I wouldn't have even noticed. I wouldn't have even cared. Finally I was able to get a hold of myself, and my sobs turned to hiccups. How long had I been crying? Right on cue the bell rang signaling the end of class. Edward grabbed my hand, and led me outside to the parking lot before anyone reached the halls. He stopped in front of a silver vovlo, and opened the passenger door. Without thinking I got in. Normally if someone (besides family) offered me a ride I would have a full on panic attack. With Edward, it didn't even give it a second thought. Before I knew it he was in the car with me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Concern clearly laced in his voice, and visible in his eyes.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I might have felt comfortable around Edward, but I knew I definately wasn't ready to spill my life story to him yet.

I just shook my head in response.

"It might help you feel better if you talk about it."

I took a shaky breath and answered. "Edward, I-I'm just not... I can't.... i-it's too hard." Was all I stuttered out.

"Ok. I see your not ready yet, but Bella if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here. Ok?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Edward, I don't mean to sound rude or bratty, but...why do you care? No one, not even my own parents have cared as much as you do, and we've only just met." I said suddenly taking an interest in the floor of the car.

He chuckled. "Bella." I looked up. "I cared about you the moment I first looked into your beautiful eyes." I looked down trying to hide my blush.

He tilted my chin up, and looked into my eyes. "Don't hide your blush. I like it. I think it's cute." By now I must have looked like a tomatoe.

All to quickly his eyes turned serious again. "But we still need to discuss this." He said holding up the razor he had been keeping in his pocket.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. I won't allow it." My temper flared up at that statement.

"What do you mean _you wont allow it?_ Your **not **my father." His eyes softened again.

"No I'm not, but I do care about you, and I won't allow you to hurt yourself. It's dangerous Bella! You could kill yourself!"

"I'm not suicidal, and I've been doing this for a while. I know were to cut." His eyes darkened at my statement.

"How long is a while?"

"A while." I said whilst glaring at him.

"Bella. How long?" He was now glaring at me.

It turned into a glaring match. One daring the other to look away.

All to soon there was a tap on the window causing the match to end at a draw. Edward rolled the window down to reveal a very wary pixie.

"Um...sorry to interupt....but schools over...so we kind of need to get going." Sure enough all around us people were loading into cars, and heading home.

"Oh don't worry Alice. I was just leaving." I opened my door, but Edward grabbed my wrist before I could get out.

"This converation is not over Bella. If I find out you cut again. You will not like the outcome." He warned me.

"Good-bye. Edward." I yanked my arm free, and stalked to my truck. Perfect. Just perfect. He's threatening me.

**A/N OK next hapter is going to be a long one. It's going to be EPOV from the very beginning, and I've already started working on it so it should be up soon. So Tell me what you think. Leave a review. Or else you won't get to find out what's going on in Edward's head!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I am soooo soooo sooo sooo sorry!!!! I have such a short attention span, and I'm sooo lazy....Ya sorrry! And I started high school! Woo hoo! I'm a freshman! But boo Ihave so much homework :P Mainly English....But it's not even English! We learn Philosophy and Mythology with a little grammer and vocab. I hate Honors Engilsh -_- Anyway this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever writte so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Fuck. **

**(hehe fuck, fuck, fuck that's a funny word! Lol sorry inside joke between theperson13 and I.)**

**EPOV**

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when a tiny person came bounding into my room.

"Edward! Hurry up! If we were late, that would be very sad. We can't sleep for potatoes sakes!" Alice said.

"Potatoes?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh shush it, and **get up!**" She said glaring at me as she backed out of the room.

"Oooook she's wierd." I murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!" I just chuckled.

I threw on another set of clothes since I was still wearing the ones from yesterday, and walked into the bathroom trying to figure out what to do with the rats nest on my head that people call my hair. I tryed everything I could, but ended up just leaving it as is like always. Ugh so uncooperative. Whatever. I grabbed my backpack, and made my way downstairs.

"Finally. You are by far the slowest vampire in the world! I don't even take as long as you!" Alice complained. I pretended to walk in slow motion, but earned a slap on the back of my head.

"Wow, Alice I didn't know you could reach that high." She glared at me, stuck her tongue out, and stomed off to the car.

"Now, you've done it." Jasper mumbled as he followed after Alice to the garage. I swear that man would follow her through fire if she walked in it. I don't know why, but he would. Freaks. Oh well. Time to go anyway.

"Bye kids. Have fun at school." Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Bye mom!" We all yelled back.

************************************************

The drive to school was the same as always. Emmett and Rosalie making out in the back. Jasper trying to get as far as possible from them in the backseat. And Alice, and I fighting over which music station to listen to. We ended getting to school before we could decide. Jasper jumped out of the car before we even stopped.

He opened the door for Alice and said. "Next time. You get to sit in back."

Alice just rolled her eyes. An old Chevy truck pulled up in the parking spot next to me, and the most breathtakingly beautiful girl got out at the same time I did. My breath hitched in my throat as the girl made her way around the truck, and I was frozen in my place. Her small gasp broke me from my trance as she slipped on a patch of ice, and was falling backwards. Before her head hit the ground I rushed over to her, and caught her around her waist. It felt so right. Like she belonged in my arms. She has closed her eyes awaiting the fall, and when she realized she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes to reveal two liquid pools of milk chocolate brown eyes. Most brown eyes would look dull and flat, but these eyes were the complete opposite. I could get lost in those eyes forever.

All of a sudden the most mouth watering aroma hit me like a wrecking ball. I had never smelt anything like it. I realized it was the girl I was holding. I had never felt the urge to kill a human more than I did this angel. _Wait what? Angel? _

I realized I was still holding the girl, and set her back on her feet, and took a step back. I needed to stay in control! I couldn't kill her! I just couldn't!

"Ummm thanks." She said. The sound of her voice was like music to her ears, but her scent was becoming to overwhelming!

_Go Edward! You need to get away from her! You'll kill her if you stay! _Alices thoughts abrubtly screamed in my head.

"Your welcome." Was all I could say before I walked as fast as possible towards the school.

******************************************************************************************************************

First period passed in a blur. All I could think about was the angel I had met today, and why she had to have the most mouthwatering scent!

Life is so unfair.

I decided to skip the rest of my classes until lunch, and go hunting. If I were to see her at lunch I had to be in control of my thirst. I couldn't skip school forever so I would just have to get used to it. Part of me didn't even want to skip forever. Part of me wanted to have her in my arms again where everything felt so right. I could just picture those beautiful brown eyes. Her soft body in my arms.

Gah! I don't even know the girls name, and I'm already daydreaming about her! What is wrong with me!

I drained 3 deer just to be safe, and decided I would be ok. I checked my watch, and realized class was going to be out in 5 minutes. Perfect. Maybe I could see _her _again.

************************************************************************************

I walked into the lunch room, and searched for the brown eyed beauty. To my surprise she was with my family! Huh? Wonder how that happened. I walked up right when Emmett put Bella down after giving her a huge bear hug! I chuckled as she gasped for air. She jumped up, startled by me being so close behind her, and getting her feet tangled, sending her falling towards the ground. Again. I caught her just in time. Again. When she saw me realization flashed in her eyes, and a light pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." She said. I chuckled, and set her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier, I'm Edward Cullen." I said cracking a smile.

She shook her head, and blushed. She tried to hide it, but I didn't see why. Her blush made her even more beautiful, which I didn't know was possible.

"B-Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella." I loved the way her name sounded rolling off my tongue. Bella. What a perfect name for her.

Out of no where she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't think your _friends_ over there," she pointed behind me "like me very much."

I turned around and saw Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica glaring at Bella. As soon as they saw me looking they smiled, and winked. I grimaced. _Ugh! When were they going to get the picture! I don't like them!_

My whole family chuckled at my reaction. I just glared at them them turned back to Bella. I hope they hadn't said anything to her.

"Yaaaa.....They aren't the most welcoming people in the school, and they are most definately** not** my friends. I hope they haven't said anything too nasty to you."

I swear if they said anything to insult Bella I will-

"Oh trust me Eddie," Alice said using my least favorite nicknames "they already gave Bella a big welcome for you."

"First off its _Edward."_ Alice just rolled her eyes. "and second. What did they say?"

"Oh the usual. Stay away. Edwards mine. Bla Bla Bla."

Before I had a chance to say anything Bella cut in.

"But don't worry Alice took care of them for me." Bella said with a smile. "For such a a little person she's got a big temper on her."

I laughed. She had no idea.

"Hey!" Alice complained, while playfully swatting Bella's arm.

Finally we all sat down, and chatted about more pleasant things. Everyone seemed to take to Bella rather well. Which wasn't too hard, seeing as Bella had a great personality.

I noticed Bella wasn't eating anything. Shouldn't a human eat lunch?

"Aren't you going to eat anything Bella?" I asked.

"Na. I'm not hungry. What about you?"

"No. We normally have a big breakfast, and a big dinner, so we don't really eat lunch."

"Well, I'm going to go to my next class." Bella said.

"Ok. What class do you have next?" Alice asked.

She looked at her schedule. "Biology with Mr. Banner." _Yes! That's my class!_

"Oh. So does Edward. Why don't you show her where it is." She asked me.

"Sure. Come on Bella." We got up and walked to Biology. We didn't say anything, but it was a comfortable silence. Until we noticed everyone staring at us. They all had similar thoughts.

_Dude! Cullen and the new girl!_

_I can't believe it! Maybe Cullen isn't gay after all._

I just rolled my eyes, and kept walking.

We got to the classroom, and I went to my seat, and Bella went to 's desk.

Bella handed her slip, and guess where he put her! Next to me! Oh yeah!

"Hi." I said as she sat down.

"Hi, long time no see." she said smiling. That smile. Beautiful.

"Ok class. Today we are going to watch a movie about the different stages of mitosis, and tomorrow you will be doing an in class assignment with your partner on it."

Ugh. I have seen this movie 100 times! They seriously need to find different teaching mechanisms.

turned on the movie, and shut the lights off. As soon as the lights went off I felt a current of electricity course through my body,and it seemed to be coming from Bella!

It felt like a magnet was drawing me toward Bella.

It was then that I realized how close we were. If I just extended my arm an inch I could barely brush up against her... _No! Dang it! I have to have control! _

I struggled for ten minutes, and just when I was about to give in Bella raise her hand.

"Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Are you sure? This video is very important."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright if you insist."

As soon as he said that she bolted out of the room. Maybe somethings wrong....Or maybe she really has to go...I'll just go check on her to make sure.

"Mr. Banner?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Can't you wait until Bella gets back?"

"Not really."

He sighed. "Alright ."

"Thank you."

As soon as I was out of the classroom, I followed Bella's scent, but she was going the opposite direction of the bathroom. She was going towards the lockers.

I followed her all the way down to her locker, and that's when I saw it. She had her sleeve rolled up revealing dozens of crisscross scars all over her arm. Some were very recent, some you could tell were from years ago. She was holding a shiny razor to her arm, just about to cut.

"Bella!" I yelled.

I ran over, and took the razor from her arm in less than a second. I can't believe she would do this! If she had cut herself I would never have been able to resist myself!

Does she have a death wish?! I went from worried to fuming.

She looked up at me, and I saw a number of emotions in her eyes. Fear, shock, grief, and anger.

"Give that back!" She tried to grab the razor, but I was quicker, and stronger. I grabbed her wrist, and stared in horror at her arm. It looked even worse up close.

My anger turned into anguish.

"Bella." I gasped out. "Why? Why would you do something like this? Why are you hurting yourself?"

She tried to avert my eyes, but my anger was back. _God this girl is making me bipolar_!

I grasped her chin, and forced her to look me in the eyes. At first she started, but then she broke down sobbing. _Maybe she's bipolar too_...._It was only 20 minutes ago she was laughing with my family_!

I pulled her close, and whispered comforting words in her ear.

I don't know how long we sat there, but after a while she quited down, and her sobs turned to hiccups.

I was just about to say something when the bell rang. I grabbed her hand, and quickly led her to the parking lot. I didn't want anyone to see her like this,and start rumors.

I opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. As soon as I was in the car I looke her straight in the eyes,and asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, but I didn't believe her. Obviously something was going on, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. No matter how long it took.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"It might help you feel better if you talk about it." _Great. Now I sound like a shrink._

She took a shaky breath and answered, "Edward, I-I'm just not... I can't.... i-it's too hard." She stuttered out.

I sighed. "Ok. I see your not ready yet, but Bella if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here. Ok?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Edward, I don't mean to sound rude or bratty, but...why do you care? No one, not even my own parents have cared as much as you do, and we've only just met." She said while staring at the floor.

I chuckled. "Bella." I said.

She looked up.

"I cared about you the moment I first looked into your beautiful eyes."

She looked downtrying to hide her blush.

I tilted her chin up,and looked into her eyes and said "Don't hide your blush. I like it. I think it's cute." By saying that I made her blush even more, but then I remembered why we were here in the first place.

"But we still need to discuss this." I said, while holding up the razor I had been keeping in my pocket.

"What do you mean _you wont allow it?_ Your **not **my father." She said, annoyance evident in her tone.

"No I'm not, but I do care about you, and I won't allow you to hurt yourself. It's dangerous Bella! You could kill yourself!"

"I'm not suicidal, and I've been doing this for a while. I know were to cut." _So she has been doing this for a long time._ I felt a growl building up in my chest, but I was able to hold it in.

"How long is a while?"

"A while." she said while glaring at me. _My God! This girl is so infuriating!!_ _Yup. She is definatley making me bipolar._

"Bella. How long?" I said, glaring back.

We just sat there glaring at each other. Neither of us giving in. Obviously I would have one, no one can win a staring contest with a vampire, unless your another vampire...._Gah! This is so off topic!_

Anyway... I would have one if school hadn't ended, and Alice hadn't come tapping on my window.

I rolled down the window to reveal a wary looking pixie. "Um...sorry to interupt....but schools over...so we kind of need to get going." Sure enough all around us people were loading into cars, and heading home.

"Oh don't worry Alice. I was just leaving." Bella strated to open the door, but I grabbed her wrist. "This converation is not over Bella. If I find out you cut again. You will not like the outcome." I warned. I would do whatever it takes to make sure she was safe.

"Good-bye. Edward." She said, yanking her arm free, and stalking off to her car.

I sighed. Obviously this wasn't over.

"What was that about?" Alice asked? "What do you mean cut?"

I sighed. "Bella cuts herself."

Alice gasped."Why? Why would she do such a thing?"

I don't know, but I intend to put a stop to it.

**A/N Dun Dun Dun!!! What will happen next? What does Edward intend to do? And what will Alice wear? Lol I felt like putting that. Anyway... Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm really going to try to update more often. I can't promise anything during the week because I have so much homework (stupid Honors English) But I will most definatly try to update on the weekends or Friday. Unless I'm super busy. You guys know how I had an ankle injury..Well, ya it's getting worse again....I'm back in a walking cast *sigh* I am approaching six months with this injury!! Grrrr!! Oh well. Anyway I will have to remind theperson13 to make sure to remind me to update. Also drop a review! I miss them! I get a couple a month still, but that's because I haven't updated. I'll try to have another chapter up either by this Sunday or next. Not sure. Oh! And you know how at the beginning of the story I was emo, and then I quit, but was kind of struggling....well no more struggling!! I for sure don't cut anymore! Well the urge is still there, but I've learned how to ignore it. My dad's drinking has gotten worse though, so that doesn't help....Did I ever mention that my dad's an alcoholic?IDK if I did...but ya he is. It sucks. That's kind of why I stared cutting in the first place. But I must say....NEVER BECOME EMO!!! People think it solves problems, but it doesn't! It just causes more, and it's sooooo hard to stop!!! If you are emo...GET HELP! Tell someone! Anyone! Anyway....this was a really depressing A/N....well if I'm talking about my life it's bound to be depressing...unless I'm talking about how cute Sadie (my dog) is! Anyway Bye! :)**


	10. AN 1

A/N First off don't panic. This A/N is not me saying I'm stopping the story. This A/N is me saying it's going to take a while for me to update. My parents randomly decided to paint the whole house, and that meant they had to disconnect the computers. Well, when they did that, the Save Me files got erased...IDK why...but they did. I had already started the next chapter, and was almost done! Grrrrrrr! So it's going to take a while to redo that, and I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and not enough time. I promise I will try to update as soon as possible, but IDK when that will be. Sorry :(

PeaceLoveTwilight1995 AKA Sarah


End file.
